The Worst Year
by pleaseactsurprised
Summary: My first story. Draco has a girl in his life, but it's not what you think. I suck at summaries so just read. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"Ginny dear! Hurry Up! We'll be late for the train!"  
  
Virginia Weasley heard the faint voice of her mom calling her. She was doing some last minute packing for her 7th and final year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. She was excited. After this year, she would be free. Free from this poor family of her. Free from her over-protective brothers. Of course, Ginny loved her family. Especially her mom and dad, but sometimes they would just annoy her. Her twin brothers, Fred and George were the worst. What with their practical jokes and all. What she loved best about this year was that the school would be rid of Draco Malfoy. The most disgusting human being (if you can even call him that) to walk the halls of Hogwart's. He teased Ginny from her first year, all the way through her sixth. Evil bastard.  
  
By the time she got downstairs, her Mom, Dad and brother Ron were waiting by the front door, impatiently tapping their feet. She smiled to herself as she saw them waiting there for her. They'll never know I took so long on purpose, she thought.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Through the barrier dear. Quickly now." her father said.  
  
It was 10:58. They made it through the barrier in time to see teary-eyed mothers(of first years of course) waving to their children as the train was about to depart. She said a quick goodbye to her family, and boarded the train. As soon as she got her trunk put away, she set off in search of her best friend Jess. After looking, unsuccessfully, for 10 minutes, Ginny decided to settle down in her own compartment and wait for Jess to find her. 20 minutes later, the door opened with a bang. Thinking it was her friend, Ginny paid no mind. After a couple of minutes of silence, she looked up, a shocked expression over taking her face.  
  
"Weasley," a familiar cold voice drawled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny's expression went from shocked to disgusted in a matter of seconds. The person she was least happy to see was standing in the doorway of her compartment.  
  
"Hello Weasley. Happy to see me?," Draco drawled.  
  
"Yeah right," Ginny replied.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay on here? The rest of the compartments are filled," Draco said.  
  
"You can stay in here. Under one condition though."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"You're to not utter one word to me the rest of the way to Hogwarts."  
  
"Deal. I wouldn't have anything to say to a Weasley anyway," Draco said, a small smirk on his lips.  
  
"Go stuff it, Malfoy," Ginny muttered.  
  
She could tell this was going to be a long, irritable, uncomfortable ride. And where the hell was Jess?!?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny couldn't take the silence anymore. She needed conversation. Even if it was with a Malfoy.  
  
"So Malfoy, why are you going back to Hogwarts this year? Did you flunk or something?" she asked, smirking.  
  
"I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to you?" Draco said, watching her through half opened eyes.  
  
"Well the silence is getting to me. I have to talk."  
  
"Where's that little Mudblood friend you're always with?"  
  
"Don't call her that," Ginny snarled, almost letting her temper get the best of her.  
  
"Fine, fine. Don't go blowing a gasket Weasley."  
  
"Hush. I don't know where Jess is. To tell you the truth, I'm getting kind of worried," she said, looking sadly out the window.  
  
"Don't be. I saw her some ways down the hall. All over Colin Creevy," he said, smirking.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped. Jess and Colin? Are you kidding me? How could Jess do that to her. She knew very well that she liked him. Weird though he was, he was pretty funny once you got to know him. She started having feelings for him at the end of last year. Right after her 6 year crush on Harry Potter, The Boy Who Never Dies, ended. Ginny didn't really know why her feelings for Harry disappeared. Maybe because you finally realized you would never be able to have him, she thought.  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
Draco was yelling at her. She must have zoned out for a minute.  
  
"All right, all right. Quit yelling."  
  
"You like Colin, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"That is none of your business," Ginny said.  
  
"Fine. whatever. It's just that you looked a little shocked when I told you about Colin and your friend."  
  
"As of now, the rule I set early is in full effect. Please shut up now."  
  
Draco just glared. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't put one of these on the first chapter. I actually didn't know how, lol. Now I do, so here it is: I don't own nada (well, nothing except Jess). JKR has it all. If I did own any one bit, do you think I'd be here right now, writing this story? Didn't think so.  
  
By the time they arrived at Hogwart's, it was rainy and cold. As soon as Ginny heard the whistle, she hurried out the compartment and as far from Draco as possible. She had slept through the last half of the train ride and she was still unfocused. She didn't see the person in front of her and bumped right into him. It just happened to be Draco.  
  
Just my luck, Ginny thought as she picked herself up off the floor.  
  
"Watch it Weasley!" Draco growled.  
  
"What were you doing standing there anyway?" she asked.  
  
"I'm waiting for an empty carriage." He replied.  
  
"You mean all those up there are full?" she asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Yes Weasley, what else would I mean." He said.  
  
What the hell was happening today?!?! She not only had to share a compartment with Malfoy, now she would probably have to share a carriage. Today was just a bad day for Ginny. She took it as a bad omen. Not starting the year out good meant she would have a bad year. Again. Ginny always seemed to have the worst year out of all her friends. Ok, out of her and Jess, she always had the worst year. This year wouldn't be any different, she decided.  
  
As the last carriage came around, she waited for Draco to get in. Not to her surprise, they were the only two in the carriage. She decided to take another stab at conversation.  
  
"So Dra- Malfoy. Why are you really here this year? I know you didn't fail. Your father most likely bought al your good grades". She said, a smirk on her face.  
  
"I do believe, Virginia, that it's my business and not yours." He said, with a smirk that challenged hers.  
  
"My bad. Just trying to start conversation. I hate silences. Especially with you. I would never know if you were trying to plot my death or something."  
  
"Please. Why would I waste my time on you?" he asked.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can I ask you one question though?" she asked, looking at him expectantly  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"What Weasley?" he asked lazily.  
  
"Why do you hate my family?" I mean, we never did anything bad to you. I don't think." She said.  
  
Draco, surprised at the question, just stared.  
  
We-we-." He stuttered.  
  
Ginny looked smug.  
  
"What's the matter Malfoy? Can't think of a good lie?" she asked the smug look still on her face.  
  
"Shut it Weasley." It's just that I was raised to hate Mud-Muggleborns and lower class Purebloods."  
  
"Just because you were raised that way, doesn't mean you can't change." Ginny said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Draco just shook his head.  
  
"You don't understand. Your father, your family, isn't like mine. You don't have the same rules, the same discipline, and the same punishments as I do." Draco said a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
Ginny didn't have a chance to say anything back because at this time, they had arrived at the school and Draco was already rushing out of the carriage.  
  
When she got to the Great Hall, she surprised herself by looking for Draco. Whoa, she thought. When did I start calling him Draco? She shook the thought and Draco out of her mind and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. Further down she saw Jess and Colin. She felt tears come to her eyes. She was hurting. She felt betrayed. Didn't Jess care? At that exact moment, Jess looked at her, smiled wickedly, and rolled her eyes. Ok, Ginny thought, obviously not. What happened to Jess over the summer? She changed. But the change wasn't good.  
  
She couldn't stand being in Great Hall anymore. She decided to go to her dormitory and cry her eyes out. Like you always do, she thought miserably. She got up in search of a Prefect to tell her the new password for Gryffindor Tower. She was so distracted, she didn't notice Draco sit down at the Head Table, right next to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny did not come out of her room until the next morning. Even then, she didn't feel like getting up. Get your act together Virginia, she scolded herself. She got to the Great Hall just in time to grab a piece of toast and her schedule for the first term from Professor McGonagall. The worst class to start with the year, she thought. Potions. Ginny hated it more than anything in the world. Sighing, she made her way to her dungeons.  
  
When she opened the door to the Potions classroom, she was rooted to the spot with shock.  
  
There stood Draco Malfoy. At the head of the class. Malfoy was Ginny's new Potions professor. She could not believe this.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I promise they'll be longer in the future. Tell me what ya think anyway. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own nada, although I wish. JKR owns it all. Bow down to her.  
  
"Miss Weasley, please take a seat." Draco said, an amused look on his face.  
  
Ginny had to swallow hard before she answered.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Ginny tried hard not to make a face. Sir? What the hell! She would never have thought she would be calling a Malfoy sir. She felt like puking. She was already feeling bad, and this did nothing to help solve things. First the train ride, then the carriage ride. Now, he was her teacher. That's what he was doing on the Hogwart's Express. But wasn't the train reserved for students? Ginny couldn't remember any other professor (with the exception of Professor Lupin) riding the train to school. Why did Draco have to teach Potions this year? Wasn't he rich enough to go without a job for like, the rest of his life? Ginny was so confused. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into Jess and Colin. Just great, she thought. She managed a weak smile and passed on. The last available seat was with a huge, scraggly looking Slytherin.  
  
"Listen up class. You all know who I am. If you don't, that's your lose. Be warned. I will not tolerate disruptions nor will I tolerate rudeness, late homework, tardiness and absences. If you're going to be out of class, you make sure you report it to me the morning before the absence. If you fail to do so, I will give you a detention and a failing grade for that day. Understood?" Draco wanted the students to fear him if he had to be stuck with this job for a year.  
  
Draco looked at the 20 faces in front of him. A look of pure terror on each face. In usion, they all shook their heads yes.  
  
"Good," he said, satisfied.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny couldn't believe she made it through the whole class period. She was afraid Professor Malfoy would yell at her or take points from Gryffindor. It didn't help that Jess and Colin kept whispering to each other and then looking back at her smirking. She decided she would try talking to Jess tonight in the common room. She knew Jess wouldn't talk to her, but she thought it would be worth a try. Jess was her best friend for 5 years, after all. Gin figured that Jess owed her an explanation. Or maybe an apology. She just wanted someone to talk to. She didn't have anymore brothers in school and she hardly talked to anyone else in Gryffindor. Last year, there was no point since she had Jess, but now she regretted not getting to know anyone else. I need to do something. Go for a walk to clear my head before I try to talk to Jess, she thought.  
  
The night air was chilly as she opened the big oak front doors. Good thing I brought my cloak, she thought. She started walking to the tree in the middle of the school grounds. This was hers and Jess' favorite tree. She circled the tree in search of the engraving Jess put on the last day of school the year before. After searching high and low, she finally found it towards the middle of the trunk. It read: Jess and Gin" BFF. Seeing that made Ginny even more upset. She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks and brushed them away. Screw this. If Jess wants to act like a bitch towards me, so be it. I don't need anyone. Especially a backstabbing friend like Jess, she told herself. She was on her way back up to the school by now, but a lone figure by the lake caught her eye. The blondish white hair glowing in the moonlight let her know it was Malfoy. She changed her course and started walking towards him. As she came up behind him, the thought of pushing him into the lake crossed her mind briefly. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Hiya Professor," she said, smirking.  
  
"What do you want Weasley?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Nothing much. I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me you were going to be my new Potions master." she said.  
  
"What difference does it make? It just means you hate me more right?" he replied.  
  
Ginny was speechless.  
  
"I never said I hated you. You're the one who hates my whole family," she murmured.  
  
"I have better things to do then talk to a Weasley," he said, stalking off.  
  
"It seems like everyone does these days," she said to herself, tears coming to her eyes for the second time that day.  
  
A/N: Another short chapter. Sorry! The explanation of why Draco has to work is coming up in the next chapter or 2. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It the same as all the other ones. I don't own nada. Only Jess and the plot.  
  
The rest of the week went by rather quickly and uneventful for Ginny; which she considered a good thing. Jess and Colin still weren't talking to her and Professor Malfoy was the biggest prat she'd ever known. The day after their little " conversation", he took 20 points from Gryffindor because Ginny dropped her ladle on the dungeon floor. When he started yelling at her, she wanted to cry, Ginny had always had a sensitive soul.  
  
"Clumsy! I see you take after your brother, Potter and Granger. Be careful next time, Weasley. It almost landed on John's foot, " he said, motioning toward the scary looking Slytherin and smirking.  
  
Ginny was fuming! He took 20 points away just because she almost dropped a ladle on a Slytherin's foot? She felt like slapping him. She would have; if he wasn't a Professor. 10 more minutes, 10 more minutes, 10 more minutes, she kept chanting to herself. I only have to put up with this crap for 10 more minutes. For the last 5 minutes, she began putting away her things. Slowly, so she could waste time. Oh thank God, she thought, when the class finally ended. Upon her departure, all of her books fell out of her bag due to the LARGE rip that transpired at the bottom.  
  
"Shit," she murmured.  
  
"Language, Virginia,"  
  
She was so caught up in getting her books together and repairing her bag, that she didn't notice Draco sit on the table behind her. Her face flushed, Ginny stood up and looked Draco right in the face saying:  
  
"Fuck....Off...."  
  
With a shocked look on his face, Draco stood up and left the classroom in a huffy mood.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny decided to skip the rest of her classes for that day and sleep instead. She knew it was something she wouldn't normally do, but she was frustrated and depressed beyond her normal limitations. She needed time for herself and away from all her problems. She thought of owling Hermione just to have someone to talk to, but then she would tell Ron and he would worry and then Ron would tell her mom and she would worry. She didn't need that right now. Fuck it. I'm nearly 18 years old. An adult. I need to learn how to deal with my own problems instead of always going to Hermione or Ron. I'll just go for a walk to clear my head. Again, she told herself firmly. She grabbed her cloak and headed out of the dormitory. As she descended the stairs into the Common Room, she heard people snickering and a few even pointed at her. Ginny didn't know what was going on. She was getting scared and embarrassed. As she was walking to the portrait entrance, a notice on the bulletin board caught her eye. As she got closer, she realized, to her horror, that it was an entry from her diary. Who the.... How the.... She had to get out of there. This was to embarrassing. She just ran. She ran out of the castle. She ran past her favorite tree. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She collapsed onto the grass right next to the lake.  
  
Ginny wasn't on the ground more then 5 minutes when she heard soft footsteps on the ground. Her first instinct was to hide, but she was to slow. By the time she was on her feet, the owner of the footsteps was in front of her. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. Ginny was starting to think that he was stalking her. She didn't feel like she could put up with his crap right now. Actually, she was sure. She turned around so her back was to him. She didn't want him to see her crying.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, her voice wobbly.  
  
"I was reading your little journal entry, which is all over school by the way, when I saw you run out here from my chamber window," he replied cautiously.  
  
"And? Did you come to make fun of me to?" she asked icily.  
  
"No--no. I came to see... if-if...you...were all right." he finally said, stuttering a little.  
  
"Well I'm fine, so go away."  
  
"How can you say you're fine? If something like this happened to me, I'd be pissed!"  
  
"Well it didn't happen to you! It happened to me! And this is how I'm handling it!" she said, a little anger in her voice.  
  
"Virginia," Draco began quietly.  
  
Ginny was so surprised that he called her by her first name, she turned around.  
  
"I think I know what might cheer you up," Draco said looking down.  
  
"Do you like kids?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes. I love kids. But what does that have to do with anything?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
"Follow me, please Virginia," he replied, already walking away.  
  
Suspicion and curiosity getting the better of her, Ginny reluctantly followed him. Draco led her through the dungeons, past his classroom and past Filch's "office". He stopped hesitantly in front of his door before opening it. Ginny was shocked at the sight in front of her. There was Madame Pomfrey with a little girl sitting on her lap. The baby had shocking blue eyes, the palest skin and the most beautiful blondish/whitish hair Ginny had ever seen. Before she could say a word, Draco spoke.  
  
"Virginia. I'd like you to meet Kelsey Ann Malfoy. My daughter."  
  
A/N: How did you like? I know, I know. It's short right. I can't help it! I like to leave my chapters with cliffhangers. Review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything. Well ok, I own Jess, Kelsey, Anna and the plot line. But that's it...I promise...  
  
Daughter? Draco had a daughter? Ginny couldn't believe this. She never expected him to screw up his perfect life as bad as that! Ginny wanted the scoop! This still didn't explain why he had to work. Surely Lucius would want to take care of his only grand baby? I mean, look how cute she was! She was the most adorable baby ever! Ginny didn't think a Malfoy could be so pretty!  
  
"So Draco," Ginny looked in his direction, "you have a daughter. Why did this happen? How did this happen? Why do you have to work? Is your father-"  
  
"Whoa Weasley. What is this? 25 questions?" Draco looked at her with a questioning look.  
  
Ginny looked quite embarrassed. She just wanted to know the truth. Ok. So maybe she was being a little nosey. Only a little. She figured Draco was smart enough to use condoms. Or maybe a spell, if there was one. Guess not, she thought to herself.  
  
"Sorry, sorry! I'm just curious as to how this happened. Hold on, let me rephrase that. I'm curious as to how you let this happen. Yes, that's better." she said, sounding much like Hermione.  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you. You might want to sit down for this. It's a little long."  
  
So Draco began his tale.  
  
"I met this girl last year. Over winter break. A Muggle girl. I was supposed to be at home, but Lucius was being rather annoying." Draco paused.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Ginny was doubled up on the bed, laughing. Draco, having sex with a Muggle girl? This was hilarious! Glancing at the look on Draco's face, she became quiet. She motioned for him to continue.  
  
"As I was saying. My father was being an ass, so I left. Before I did, I stole some liquor from his private stash. Since I was not old enough to Apparate yet, I flew to a secluded spot not to far away. Or I thought it was secluded. Not long after I landed, I heard a rustling in the bushes. Before I got the chance to fly off or hide, a girl about my age came stumbling towards me. She had already been drinking. I could tell. Instead of leaving, I asked her to join me. Together, we drank a bottle and a half of fire whiskey.  
  
One thing lead to another, and two weeks later she owled me saying she was pregnant and that the baby was mine. When my father found out that I got a Mudblo- Muggle born pregnant, he got very angry. He disowned me. I got sent back to Hogwart's early. My mother stayed in contact, and sent me to some of her relatives for a while after my graduation. But soon, they didn't want to put up with me either. With what little money I had, I stayed at The Leaky Cauldron. By this time, Dumbledore had found out what happened. He owled me after I had been at The Leaky Cauldron for about 2 weeks.  
  
He knew I was great at potions, and seeing as Hogwart's needed a new Potions Master, he offered me the job. Right before the new school year started, Anna, the girl I got pregnant, had Kelsey. She showed up at Hogwart's one day with Kelsey. She told me she couldn't handle a baby at such a young age, and that she wanted me to have her. I really had no say in the matter. I didn't want to put the baby up for adoption because she had my last name and I was afraid no one would want her because of the Malfoy family history. So I asked Dumbledore if she could stay with me for the time being, and he agreed happily.  
  
You know, I never thought I would be saying this, but that man is great. He's been so good to Kelsey and me. Madame Pomfrey as well. She takes care of Kelsey while I'm working and even showed me how to feed, change, burp and rock her to sleep. Ok, I think that's it. Any questions?" he finished, exasperated.  
  
"Just one," Ginny said, hesitantly.  
  
"And that is?" he asked.  
  
"What happened to Professor Snape?" she asked, a worried look in her eyes.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. I like leaving my chapter with cliffhangers. I'd like to give a shout out right now to all my reviewers. Thanks a bunch! Tell me if you liked this chapter. I didn't like it much and it was hella hard to write. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Just Jess, Kelsey and plot line(which isn't very good). JKR owns all. Bow down to her. bows**

Ah. Draco had been expecting this question. He didn't think anyone knew and this proved him right. From the look in her eyes, he instantly knew that Prfessor Snape was one of her favorite teachers. He didn't know how to break the news to her. He actually didn't want to. Maybe I should let Dumbledore tell her, he thought. No. She asked you. You tell her, he told himself firmly.  
  
"Um, yeah. Snape. Well see, the thing is-" he didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
"Oh out with it Malfoy!" Ginny said, rather loudly.  
  
"Ok, ok! Professor Snape is dead. Voldemort killed him. He suspected Snape of being a spy instead of a full-fledged Deatheater and did an Unforgivable on him. So says Dumbledore. That's all I know. I don't even know if it's true or not," Draco finished.  
  
"Oh my...that's so....sad. He was the best teacher here in my opinion. Sure he didn't like Gryffindors or my family much, but none of that mattered to me. Professor Snape taught me so much in the time I've been here," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"I figured you felt that way. The look in your eyes when you asked me what happened to him said it all," Draco said.  
  
"Is it true then? Was Professor Snape a spy or was he a real Deatheater?" Ginny didn't really wanna know the answer, but she figured it would ease her mind.  
  
"Oh no. Professor Snape was no Deatheater. Are you kidding me? Professor Snape was a great man. Sure he looked like a greasy slimeball on the outside, but it's what's in the inside that counts. No, he was a spy. He was working for the light side for years. Did you think he was a Deatheater and an evil bastard like the Golden Trio did?"  
  
"No, of course not. I could tell that Professor Snape was mean only to keep up appearances. I could see deeper than my brother and his friends dared to. It's so sad that he's gone," Ginny sighed.  
  
"Yes it is. He was like a second father to me," Draco sighed as well.  
  
They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes. Ginny was playing with Kelsey seeing as Madame Pomfrey left as soon as they came. Kelsey took a liking to Ginny as soon as she picked her up. It was the same for Ginny. As soon as she saw the baby girl, she fell in love. Draco could tell that Ginny would be visiting alot. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not.  
  
"Well Virginia," Draco said, breaking the silence, "I hate to have to kick you out, but I do. It's getting quite late and I have to be putting Kelsey to bed. Just so you know, you are welcome to come visit Kelsey any time you like.  
  
"Thank you Draco. For everything," Ginny said, standing up and walking over to him, Kelsey still in her arms. "Thank you for telling me about and introducing me to Kelsey. She is quite lovely. Thank you for making me feel better, and thank you for telling me about Professor Snape."  
  
Quickly, she gave him a peck on the cheek, handed him Kelsey and rushed out the door leaving a stunned Draco behind.  
  
"You are quite welcome Virginia," he murmured, before shutting his door.  
  
****

**A/N: Very short chapter, but the only important part was what happened to Snape. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Jess, Kelsey, the store names and the plot.  
**  
The weeks following the little "incedent" went by quickly. Two weeks after the diary entry mishap, Ginny cornered Jess and proceeded to tell her off.  
  
"How could you do this to me?! You embarressed me in front of the _whole_ school! Diaries are personal Jess! You write down your private thoughts in diaries so no one else can read them! I want you to tell me right now _how_ and _why_ you made copies for the whole school!" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"It was a dare Gin! This whole time I've been pretending to be mad at you. It was all a dare." Jess said, a scared look on her face.  
  
"A dare from who? Who would do such a thing?" Ginny asked, not backing down.  
  
"Colin, Gin. He dared me to do it. We got together a few times over the summer, but I felt so guilty. Colin said that I depended on you to much. He wanted to see if I could go the whole school year without you. The reward, if I completed the dare, was him. I like him Gin! I know you do to, but I think we make a better couple. You and him would never work out! I'm sorry but it's the truth." Jess said loudly.  
  
Ginny backed away a little.  
  
"Well Jess, you know what? You can have him. I wouldn't want to be with someone who dares someones best friend to be mean to her. And as for you," Ginny raised her hand in the air, ready to slap, "I don't need you. You were always to busy to really listen anyways. This actually doesn't surprise me. So Jess, good luck with your life. I wish you many troubles and minimal happiness." Ginny finished, anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
She was ready to strike. Jess was supposed to be her best friend. Best friends don't do that to each other! Before she could bring her hand down to connect with Jess' face, a strong hand grabbed her arm.  
  
"Now now, Miss Weasley. You weren't actually going to hit Miss Molina were you?" came a drawling voice.  
  
"She was Professor! She _was_ going to hit me! You should give her detention!" Jess said, inching away from Ginny.  
  
"Or perhaps, Miss Molina, it is you who needs detention. Detention for be such a bad friend. Yes, I think you do. A weeks worth of detention to be served with yours truly starting tonight at 8. If you are late, three more detentions will be added. You may go now," Draco said, a stern look on his face.  
  
"But Professor that's mighty-" Jess began.  
  
"Mighty what? Harsh? But what you did to Miss Weasley wasn't? I said to go." Draco waved her off with his hand.  
  
Jess hurried down the hall with the rest of the students. It was lunchtime, but Ginny wasn't very hungry. She just wanted to go lay down. Not realizing Draco still held her arm, she tried to walk away.  
  
"Professor, I think I need my arm back," she said.  
  
"Oh yes, of course," Draco said, realeasing her.  
  
"Thanks Dra-Professor. I wasn't going to hit her though. I don't have that much bravery. Anyways, thanks," she said, walking away.  
  
"Wait Ginny. Are you not going to lunch?"  
  
Stopping and turning around, she replied.  
  
"No. I'm not really hungry. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering. I guess that's all then. See you later," he said.  
  
"Ok. Bye Professor." Ginny watched him walk away.  
  
Damn Gin! You better not start getting feelings for Malfoy! It's different now. He's your Professor, she told herself.  
  
"I think it's to late," she murmured.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Before Ginny knew it, the Christmas holidays were upon her. She had been visiting Kelsey and Draco as much as possible, but not so much that anyone could tell. Ginny was originally supposed to go home for Christmas,. but she was having second thoughts. She didn't want Draco and Kelsey to spend the holidays alone. Yeah they had each other but Ginny didn't want to miss Kelsey's first Christmas. Changing her mind, she owled her mom and told her something had come up. Ginny knew her mom would want to know what, so she just said the teachers were needing some students to stay behind and help with the big holiday cleaning they were doing over Christmas. Sure it was a lame excuse, but Ginny knew her mom would believe it.  
  
After sending the owl, she got ready to go to Hogsmeade for some last minute Christmas shopping. Ginny always saved shopping till the last minute. Whetther it be for birthdays. holidays or parties she could be found in a shop just hours before the party or get together. She might be a girl, but Ginny hated shopping.  
  
Upon arriving in the small village, she looked around and went into the first shop she thought might sell things for babies. Sure she didn't have much money, but she wanted to spend a little of what she had on Draco and baby Kelsey. They helped her get through so much and she wanted to say thank you. Plus, she wanted to make Kelsey's first Christmas one she would remember for all time. Ginny cared for Kelsey like she was her own, and she was so proud of Draco for the way he took care of his daughter. He handled her with care and gave her all his love. Ginny liked this Draco. He was so much better than the cold, smirking Draco he was back in school.  
  
The store Ginny walked into was called Wee Tots and it had the cutest baby clothes Ginny had ever seen. Ginny didn't want to buy Kelsey clothes though. When she was younger, she would be so disappointed when she got clothes instead of the toys she was expecting. She didn't want the same thing to happen to Kelsey, so she walked out of the store and into the next one called Toys R Me. This is more like it, Ginny thought as she walked in. Walking straight to the girls' isle, she saw about 30 Muggle dolls called Barbies. Ginny didn't know if getting Kelsey one of these was a good idea. It was, afterall, Muggle related and she knew Draco despised of anything Muggle. Oh screw it. If he had a problem with it, he can take it up with me, she thought as she walked up to the cashier.  
  
After paying for the doll, Ginny left the store in search of something for Draco. In the time Ginny spent with him, the only likes' she found were books and well, books. Draco had shelves upon shelves of books in his room. He had so many, Ginny wondered if she would be able to find one he didn't have. Walking into Flourish and Blotts, she thought of all the possible books she could get him. When she was looking through his collection the other day, she noticed a few books by Muggle authors. Looking around the store, she found a book titled The Client by a Muggle author named John Grisham. Ginny was sure Draco wouldn't mind another Muggle book added to his collection. Walking up to the cashier, she payed than left. As she was heading back up to school, she felt that this was going to be the best Christmas ever.  
  
**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters everyone. I have a hard time writing sometimes. Big thanks to all my faithful reviewers. Love to all of you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. I wish, but know. I only own Jess, Kelsey and the plot. JKR owns all.  
**

A few hours after she got back to school, Ginny went to go visit Kelsey and Draco. Around the third day of her visits, Draco had told her to not bother with knocking, to just come in. Ginny however found that rude so she continued knocking. She was so excited tonight though, that she just walked in. The sight that welcomed Ginny was so cute, that she backed out of the room a little and just watched.  
  
There was Draco laying on his back, baby Kelsey suspended in the air by Draco's strong arms, laughing. Draco was going all out, making baby noises and talking baby talk. Ginny knew Draco was god with Kelsey, but in the times Ginny had been visiting she had never seen him play with her like that. Acting like she just got there, she quietly shut the door, knocked and waited for an answer.  
  
"Yes?" came Draco's muffled reply.  
  
"It's Ginny. May I come in?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
When Ginny walked in, Kelsey was no longer in the air but in her playpen and Draco was leaning against his headboard, a book open on his lap. Ginny was a little disappointed that Draco wasn't playing with his daughter anymore, but she didn't let it show. She wasn't supposed to know after all. She walked over to the baby and picked her up.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" she cooed.  
  
Ginny was to busy playing with Kelsey that she didn't notice Draco surveying her, a little smile on his lips. She was good with her. Draco knew this. He also knew that if Ginny continued visiting as often as she did, Kelsey would grow to attached and might actually think Ginny was her mother. Draco most definitely did not want that to happen.  
  
"So Ginny. When are you leaving for home?"  
  
"Yeah, about that," she said, turning to face him.  
  
"I've decided to stay," she continued, "I didn't want you and Kelsey to spend Christmas by yourselves. Plus, I wanted to be here for Kelsey's first Christmas." she finished, smiling at the baby then at Draco.  
  
"Oh. You know you don't have to do that. We'll be perfectly fine. We will have to stay in here during the feast Dumbledore always sets up for the remaining students, but we'll be fine," he said, hoping he was convincing.  
  
"Don't be silly," Ginny said, " I already have a present for Kelsey and for you. Come on! It'll be fun. I promise."  
  
"Presents? You got us presents? You really shouldn't have Ginny. I don't deserve anything from you after the way I've treated you in the past."  
  
"Notice that word Draco. Past. It's all in the past. As for the present, you've been nothing but nice to me, and I just adore Kelsey."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
Giving Ginny an aggravated look, he finally gave in.  
  
"Ok fine. But I'm warning you now. I'm no fun."  
  
As he said this, he got a light pink tinge in his cheeks.  
  
"Are you blushing? I've never seen a Malfoy blush! But don't worry, I'll provide all the fun."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When she got back to her dormitory an hour later, there was and owl waiting for her on her bed. The letter was from her mother saying she understood and that she was going to send her gifts on Christmas Eve. Ginny didn't get her brothers anything because they all told her they didn't want anything. That went for Harry as well. So the only people she had gone shopping for were her mother, her father and Hermione. Frankly, Ginny was happy for that. She had done a lot less shopping this year than last.  
  
Since her dad was into Muggles, their way of life and Muggle contraptions, Ginny decided to get him a book all about Muggle devices. It talked about how microwaves worked and what a basketball was. It showed pictures of tree houses and described the function of a rubber duck. Ginny was sure he would like it.  
  
As for her mothers present, Ginny had been working on that since last Christmas. She knew her mother loved each and every one of them to death, so Ginny had decided to make her mother a quilt with all seven names and faces. Underneath each name, there was a funny quote that that person was always saying. She even added pictures of Harry and Hermione because her mom loved them like her own. Ginny had spent a lot time and work on it, and she hoped her mom liked it.  
  
Hermione however, was much harder to shop for. Ginny thought about books but knew Hermione had every sort of book possible. She then thought about clothes but knew Hermione and her had different styles and Hermione most likely wouldn't like what Ginny picked out. In the end, Hermione was receiving a homemade gift as well. In October, Ginny had owled Ron and Harry and asked for some pictures of all three of them together. They complied and Ginny had received fifteen pictures from each. Ginny added some from her own collection and put them all in a photo album. She knew Hermione would be overjoyed when she saw it. She loved Ron and Harry to pieces.  
  
Since Ginny had only spent money on her father, Draco and Kelsey, she had enough money to buy herself something for Christmas. Ginny was heavily into romance novels and Flourish and Blotts had a huge collection of them. Ginny had quite a few, but she was always looking to add. She ended up buying two. One was called Dying To Love and the other was entitled Starry Night. She was already halfway through Dying To Love and was enjoying every word of it.  
  
As Ginny was laying in her bed a few hours later, she couldn't help thinking about love. She wished she could find her true love. But then again, what is she already had?  
  
****

**A/N: I know it's short, but what else is new? Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Although I wish I did....**  
  
On Christmas Eve, Ginny received her presents from her mom. There was ten in all; eight from her family and two from Harry and Hermione. The letter her mother sent with the gifts told her not to open them until Christmas morning. She complied, thinking it best to open them when she was with Kelsey and Draco. Ginny was hoping that Draco and Kelsey would be getting gifts other than the ones from her. If not, they would only get one present each thus making it a bad Christmas for them. Sure giving was better than receiving, but Kelsey was only a baby and Draco didn't really have any friends, so who would they 'give' to? Maybe Dumbledore will get them something, Ginny thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Ginny made her way to Draco's chambers laden with gifts. Since her hands were so full, she just walked in. Not spotting Draco nor Kelsey, she dumped the packages on the bed and went looking for them. Thinking it was to cold, she didn't bother going outside. Instead, she went first to the Great Hall. Draco said they wouldn't be going there, but maybe he changed his mind. She walked in, saw no sign of blonde hair, and walked out. Where could they be? Draco better not have the baby outside or I really will kill him, she thought. Making her way down the hall, she passed Professor McGonagall. Thinking she might know where Draco was at, she stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor?"  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley?"  
  
"I was wondering if you knew where Professor Malfoy was. I need to ask him a question about my Potions homework."  
  
"He's in the Headmasters office. I suggest you wait in his classroom and I'll let him know you're looking for him."  
  
"Will do. Thanks Professor."  
  
Ginny made her way to the Potions classroom. She might as well. That's were Draco thought she would be. When she got there, she sat at a desk and lay her head down. She was tired; she was up half the night reading the rest of Dying To Love. Ginny loved the way it ended. The girl in the book, Chelsea, had found her true love. It was in the farmhand, but it was love nonetheless. They ended up getting married and having two kids. That's what I want, Ginny thought after she finished. A husband and kids. A family.  
  
Ginny was yanked out of her stupor by a chair scraping right next to her. Turning her head, she saw Draco peering at her. Breaking the silence, Ginny spoke first.  
  
"Where's Kelsey?"  
  
"If you can believe it, Dumbledore wanted to keep her for awhile. He said I needed a break," Draco replied.  
  
"That's nice of him. You deserve a break. How long is he keeping her? I need to know what time to go back to your room."  
  
"I have no idea. He said for a few hours. That man really enjoys her company."  
  
Ginny chuckled.  
  
"I see. Well just so you know, the gifts on the bed are mine," she said.  
  
"Ok," he said.  
  
"Well," she said, standing up and getting ready to leave,"I guess I should go."  
  
As she turned to leave, she felt Draco grab her hand. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Don't go Ginny. I want to talk," he said quietly.  
  
Stunned, Ginny slowly sat back down.  
  
"Ok. About what exactly?" she asked.  
  
"Look,"Draco began,"I've never been one to beat around the bush, so I'm not going to start now. You see Ginny, I like you. When I say like you I don't mean you're a good student. I mean you are, don't get me wrong, but that's not what I mean. I mean I really like you. You are beautiful, smart, funny, but most of all, you are great with Kelsey. I really appreciate the fact that you didn't laugh in my face and call me an idiot when I told ypu about Kelsey. And for that, I thank you," he finished.  
  
Ginny was speechless. She was frozen to the spot with shock. All she could do was stare at Draco with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh Draco. I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything Ginny."  
  
Before Ginny knew it, Draco was leaning towards her, brushing his lips lightly against hers. He pulled away, but Ginny pulled him back and kissed him full on the lips. Hungry for more, she rubbed her tongue against Draco's bottom lip, begging for entry. Parting his lips their tongues collided causing Ginny to moan into his mouth. They finally broke apart, both gasping for air.  
  
"Wow," Draco muttered.  
  
"Ditto," Ginny whispered.  
  
After a few minutes silence, Ginny finally spoke.  
  
"So what does this mean exactly?" Ginny asked.  
  
"If you are willing to be in a secret realtionship, then maybe we can be together."  
  
"Secret? Why secret? Your father obviously doesn't matter," she asked, bewildered.  
  
"Because Ginny. I'm a teacher and you sre one of my students. I would get fired if we got caught together, and I really need this job. But if you don't want a secret realtionship, then there's no way we can be together. At least not until you graduate, and that's a ways away. I dunno if I can wait that long," Draco explained.  
  
"Oh I see. I want to be with you Draco, even if it has to be in secret," she said.  
  
She was halfway to his mouth when he spoke again.  
  
"Not here love. We could get caught. Do you want to go back to my room?" At the usure look on her face he hastily added, "I promise nothing will happen."  
  
Ginny smiled..  
  
"Sure."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, Ginny was sitting cross legged on Draco's bed, Kelsey in front of her and Draco next to her. They had just finished opening their gifts; Ginny was right in assuming that Dumbledore would get the two something. He actually wasn't the only one. Kelsey had recieved a rattle, a ball and some blocks from Professor McGonagall. From Professor Flitwick, a doll that looked just like her. Ginny found that quite disturbing. Dumbledore had gotten her lollipops in all flavors. There was the normal flavored ones like cherry and strawberry, but there was also eggs and cheese. Ginny took all the suspicous looking ones and threw them away. Draco had receieved books from all the teachers. Draco and Kelsey had both opened Ginny's gifts at once, Kelsey squeling in delight and Draco kissing her in thanks.  
  
Right before she was about to leave, Draco stopped her.  
  
"This is for you. From both me and Kelsey," he said shyly.  
  
Unwrapping it, Ginny gasped in shock. In her hands lay a scrapbook similar to the one she gave Hermione. But instead of pictures of the trio, there were pictures of Draco. Some were from his toddler days, others from his school days. The ones in the back were the most recent. Pictures of smiling Draco's and laughing Kelsey's stared at her. Ginny was overcome with joy.  
  
"It's great Draco. Thank you."  
  
"I thought you woul-"  
  
Draco didn't have a chance to finish. Catching him by surprise, Ginny firmly placed her lips on his. Her lips already parted, he thrust his tongue in, tasting every part of her mouth. Suddenly Kelsey let out a loud laugh, and they were startled apart.  
  
"I guess I should go," Ginny said in between laughs, "It's getting pretty late."  
  
"Only if you must," Draco said, caressing her face with his hand.  
  
"Alas, it is a must love. I forgot to send my mom, dad and Hermione their presents and they'll be miffed if I don't," she said, leaning into his touch.  
  
"Ok then. Can I have one last kiss before you go?"  
  
"Indeed you can," Ginny said, smiling.  
  
Slowly they leaned towards each other, Draco taking her bottom lip into his mouth sucking on it causing Ginny to moan. Finally placing his lips full on hers, he kissed her passionately. Breaking them apart, Ginny got up, kissed Kelsey on her forehead and walked to the door. She paused and turned back around.  
  
"Thanks Draco. For making this the best Christmas ever."  
  
Then, she was gone.  
  
**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet, but it's still short. Isn't that funny? Shoutout to all my reviewers, I love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything. JKR owns all.  
  
Ok. I'm having serious writers block with this story so I just decided to end it. I know I left a whole chunk out of the story and I'm sorry. Maybe I'll get back to it. Thanks to all the people who reviewed my crappy story. This is it...  
**  
**_5 years later:  
_**

"Ginny. Ginny love, wake-up."  
  
"Ginny's hushand Draco Malfoy shook her out of her deep sleep.  
  
"Good morning," Ginny said, yawning.  
  
"Good morning," Draco said, giving her a peck on the the cheek.  
  
"Where are the kids?"  
  
The kids Ginny was referring to were baby Kayla, now 5, and newborn Draco Jr.  
  
"I took them to my mom's. I dont know if you realized, but we haven't had any time alone since baby Draco was born."  
  
"Well of course I've noticed. You only keep telling me everyday," Ginny said, smiling.  
  
'It's only because I love you so much," Draco said.  
  
"I know you do. Come lay down with me," Ginny said, patting the empty spot next to her.  
  
Draco got up, walked to the other side of the bed and layed down on his side, his head propped up on his hand.  
  
"So what do you want to do? We have until 6 tonight," Draco said, his free hand playing with Ginny's hair.  
  
"Wow, your mom is going to keep them all day? That's nice of her."  
  
"Yeah. I told her we needed some time alone, and she willingly agreed. I just hope the baby isn't a handful."  
  
"Well he's just like you, so of course he will be." Ginny said,smiling.  
  
"Oh ha ha. I know he's going to have a temper like you. Just wait. Anyway, do you want some breakfast? I'll go downstairs and make us some."  
  
"Mmm.What's that?"  
  
"I want you to make love to me Draco," Ginny said, kissing his neck.


End file.
